Mystic Dragon Ranger
by Skye Grace
Summary: After the Machine Empire takes over the Moon, Rita, Zedd, and their small "family" travel to Earth. Meet Jo, their daughter, as she learns to live life as a human teenager. This is her story. Rated M for language and darker content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! I'm trying to take my writing down a different avenue, and this just started one day. I have more chapters done and ready to post, but I just want to see if anyone enjoys this first chapter enough for me to do a full story. I honestly feel that this could go so many different ways, it's exciting!**

 **I do not own anything except Jo.**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think of this! If I get good reviews, you can follow this story and find some new chapters in the future! Any ideas are welcome as well!**

* * *

"Zeddy, why did we have to settle down here? I thought you would've wanted to get away from these Power Punks." Rita asked, leaning against the counter in the new kitchen of their new home. She clutched her cup of coffee tightly in her hands.

"Rita, my darling, we've gone over this before. With the Machine Empire having taken over the moon palace, we needed to go somewhere. And who knows, maybe we can learn something from that Tommy kid." Zedd leaned back in his chair at the table, local newspaper forgotten. He shrugged, pulling his glasses off of his face.

Rita frowned. "Learn what from Tommy? Long hair looks horrible after it's been inside a helmet?" She chuckled slightly.

Her husband chuckled with her. "No, as true as it is. I'm saying, maybe we can learn to be… good. Turn in the evil for the good. Help the Rangers if they need it. Or just… keep an eye on them if they need that, too."

The former evil empress hummed in agreement, nodding slowly.

Before she could formulate a response, the two heard footsteps on the stairs. Their daughter, Jovie, descended and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom and dad," she said, her head immediately stuck into the fridge.

"Hello, my daughter. Sleep well?" Rita moved away from the counter, putting a bagel in the toaster for Jovie.

Jovie shrugged. "It's not too bad here. Definitely warmer than at the palace. No random people and creatures screaming… no funky smells… no rats. Thank Vile for no rats!" She cheered when her hand closed around the orange juice. "Plus, here, Goldar doesn't stink so badly."

Having just walked in the kitchen himself, Goldar promptly flipped off Jovie, who laughed at him. He stood next to her and elbowed her hard in the ribs.

Since arriving on Earth, under the disguise of being normal humans, all of their appearances changed. Rita lost her huge dress and cut her dark hair shoulder length. She kept her makeup to a minimum, trying to look like other mothers in Angel Grove.

Zedd looked different, now having actual skin covering his formerly exposed muscles. He was still extremely muscular, with brown hair kept close to his head. His muddy brown eyes looked slightly red in some light. He had a wide, strong jaw, a nose that looked too normal, and his voice wasn't quite as deep and gravelly as it had been.

As for Goldar, he was taller than Zedd and Rita, standing at 6'2". Dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and he was incredibly muscular, more so than Zedd. His voice was still deep, but Rita thought it still fit him. His species' runes that were originally on his skin had stayed as tattoos, with his arms covered shoulder to wrist in intricate, ancient black ink. As a family, they all agreed that he would be called Danny, and act as Jovie's older brother. There was no way a man with that many tattoos would be found in a high school.

Jovie happened to luck out. She was born looking human. Her hair was long, pitch black with purple on the underside. She had blue eyes, like Danny's, and was roughly the same size as the Pink Ranger, Kimberly. Luckily, she was the same age as the rest of the Rangers, and today happened to be her first day at Angel Grove High.

"Mom, where'd you put my protein powder when you unpacked?" Jovie poured a glass of juice and grabbed her bagel from the toaster.

"Did you look above the fridge?"

"Oh. Thanks!"

"Zedd, uh, dad," Goldar shrugged. "Did you ever figure out what to do with Finster, Squatt, and Baboo?"

Zedd laughed. "Yes, Danny." He stressed out Goldar's human name. "They are acting as your crazy uncle Flynn and his twin boys, Brady and Simon. They are living in Stone Canyon. Can't draw too much attention to us here."

Jovie checked her watch and noticed she'd be late to school. Not that she was too concerned about it. "Hey, I gotta get to school, can somebody give me a ride?"

Danny nodded. "I'll take you, if you don't mind if we take my motorcycle?"

Jovie's smile was huge. "That sounds awesome! Let me grab my backpack and we can go." She darted up the stairs, her boots pounding up the carpet.

"Make sure she wears a helmet! You don't need one, but I worry about her." Rita sent Danny an evil glare, which soon dissolved into a small smirk. Zedd ignored them both, returning to his newspaper with interest.

The ride to school was more fun than Jo had thought it would be. She was surprised when they pulled up just as the warning bell went off. The kids still mingling outside looked at her, and a few girls looked a little _too_ long at Danny.

"Have fun, princess." He grinned as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

"Later, jerk. I'll call you after school if I need a ride at all." She gave him a two-fingered salute and walked into the high school. She shook her head when she heard Danny rev the engine of his bike too much before speeding off.

After she had her class schedule in hand, and all of her stuff was in her locker, she headed to her first class: English with Appleby. She walked into the classroom, making everyone look up and stop what they were doing.

"Can I help you, dear?" Mrs. Appleby asked, facing her fully.

"Uh, I'm new." She offered weakly.

"Oh! Well, why don't you introduce yourself and take a seat."

Jo offered a small wave to the other kids in her class. "I'm Jovie Serterra, or Jo. Just moved here from Kansas." She smiled.

"Welcome, Jo. Now, take the empty seat next to Rocky."

Rocky smiled at her from his spot behind Tommy. _'At least I know what they look like'_ , she thought, sliding into the seat next to Rocky.

"I'm Rocky." He said, holding out his hand.

"Well, I'm Jo. Nice to meet you." Jo shook his hand, smiling back.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast. It was the same routine in every class. Introduce yourself and smile. Avoid Bulk and Skull. Make friends. One upside was that Rocky was in almost all of her classes.

It was after her last class, physics, that Rocky came up to her again.

"Hey, Jo. How was your first day at AGH?" He casually leaned on the lockers next to hers.

"Oh, hey! It was actually pretty okay. Nothing overly crazy happened." Jo smiled, grabbing her helmet and backpack from inside her locker.

"Well, a few of us are going to the Youth Center to study and hang out. Do you want to come with us? You can ride with me over there?" He asked, looking around the hallway.

Jo laughed. "Sure! Who's all going with us?"

Rocky smiled. "Um, me, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Jason. We normally go after school every day."

"I'd love to go with you guys! I just have to call my brother and let him know I don't need a ride home till later." She pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Danny.

"I can give you a ride home afterwards, if you want. Your brother won't mind, will he?"

Jo shook her head. "He doesn't worry much. Mom worries the most, more so than Dad does. They won't mind either." Jovie grabbed her backpack and closed her locker. "Lead the way?"

Rocky offered his arm to her, and they strode out of the school building, laughing.

 **Thoughts? Reviews are welcomed greatly!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the Youth Center, Rocky and Jo sat in Rocky's car in the driveway of Jo's house. "Thanks for inviting me with you and your friends to the Youth Center, Rocky." Jo brushed hair out of her face, smiling shyly. "I'd better get inside. I can see my brother in the window."

Rocky looked up quickly. There was Danny, standing with his arms crossed in the bay window of the living room. Rocky could see all of his tattoos from here, and shivered. "Your brother is huge." He whispered, turning large eyes towards Jo, who laughed at his reaction.

"He's not so bad. He just acts tough. But I better get inside before he comes outside." She grabbed her backpack and moved to open the door. "Thanks again Rocky. For everything today. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. And don't worry about it. Bye Jo." He called as she left the car and headed inside. He couldn't shake the feeling that Danny was still staring at him. A quick glance to the window confirmed that. Rocky shuddered.

"Have fun, princess? It sure looked like it." Danny laughed as Jo threw her backpack at him. "Why didn't the little Blue Ranger come to the door? Was he too afraid of me?" Danny threw his head back and laughed harder.

Jo jumped at him, striking him in the chest with a sharp punch. Danny tried to block her second strike, but failed, doubling over when her hand hit his ribs. He reached out, fighting back. Their impromptu fighting match continued around the living room, until Zedd came around the corner and put an end to it.

"Enough! You idiots. Why are you fighting in the house? And where were you, Jo?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Trying to look anywhere but at her dad, Jo leaned side to side. "I was at the Youth Center with some friends. And then I got a ride home."

"What friends? And who? How do I know I can trust these people?"

"Dad, I was with the Power Rangers, and Rocky gave me a ride home."

Zedd frowned. "Rocky….he's the Blue one now, isn't he? He was the second Red, too, right?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. The blue one. So I wasn't worried about anything happening. Plus, I've still got a little bit of my own power left. But I know you said that I wasn't allowed to use the last of my power unless I'm really in trouble." Jovie trailed off, grabbing her backpack and moving towards the stairs.

Zedd and Danny watched her head upstairs, before facing each other and bursting into giggles. "Tell me, did he even get out of the car?"

Danny giggled harder. "I just stood here and he freaked out. You could see him twitching from the driver's seat."

The two former evil laughed even harder at the thought of Zeo Ranger 3 being too afraid to walk into the house.

The next few weeks went by in a similar fashion. Jo got used to school and the homework, and would hang out with the Power Rangers after school. Rocky would drive her home every day, or Tommy, and she was starting to develop a crush on the blue-wearing teen.

Danny would still pick on Rocky, but at least he had gotten over the fear of Danny and Zedd. Now, every once in a while, Rocky would hang out with Jo at her house after bringing her home. Danny still didn't really approve, but he didn't say anything either.

Rita and Zedd secretly liked that the Blue Ranger had a crush on their daughter. Being accepted into the friend group of the other Rangers was also a good thing.

It was after school one day that Jo couldn't hang out with the rest of the group. She said goodbye to Rocky after school and left, leaving him standing in the hallway alone. It was the first day after they'd met that he'd gone to the Youth Center by himself. It was a weird feeling.

Jovie strapped her helmet on as she left the building, seeing Danny waiting at the front of the pick-up line on his motorcycle. He nodded at seeing her and started up his bike. Jo could feel more eyes on her again, and tried to ignore it. Something just felt off today.

Back at home, Jo looked around for her parents. Rita came up from the basement, the one place that Jo wasn't allowed to go. "Mom? What are you doing in the basement?" Jo questioned, standing by the front door, too confused to walk away.

Rita sighed. _'Well, it's almost time to tell her. Might as well just get it over with.'_ "Jovie, we need to talk. All four of us." Danny had appeared behind Rita, the same grim look in his eyes that she had.

"What's going on?" Jo hesitantly took a step back, a habit she had whenever she was caught in a situation. She slowly dropped her backpack, raising her arms slightly, ready to drop into a fighting stance.

Danny rolled his eyes, shoulders still tense. "Zedd has more answers. We aren't going to do anything, but now it's time for you to make some decisions." _'Wow, cryptic much, Goldar?'_ Jo thought as she followed behind Rita and Danny into the basement.

The basement had been converted into a base of sorts, looking identical to Zedd's office in the palace on the moon. Dark concrete walls, a slight fog rolling across the floor, and a familiar smell to the air that made Jovie straightened up. She could smell the metal on Zedd.

He was in his full battle armor, his Z staff waiting for him in the corner next to the massive bank of monitors. His visor was blazing red. He cursed under his breath. "Jovie, daughter. The time has come. The Power Rangers are close to being defeated by the Machine Empire, and I cannot stand by and watch that happen."

"So what do you want me to go do? Act as a cheerleader?" She replied, still edgy.

Rita sat down at her chair, her massive dress in place and her wand in her hand. Jo looked over to see Danny once again looking like Goldar always did, his golden armor glinting dangerously in the dark light.

"Daughter, we have a power source. You are the only one without a dark energy who is capable of holding the power successfully. If you are willing, we'd like you to carry the powers into battle and assist the Rangers from time to time." Rita stood again, a small black box in her hand. It was opened to reveal a Power Coin.

"Is that…-"Jo trailed off, too shocked at seeing the old relic again.


End file.
